1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric driving device of a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various techniques have heretofore been proposed and used regarding the electric driving device of a camera for winding up a film by the drive force of a motor. However, in the prior art techniques, there has been proposed no electric driving device of the type which detects an increase in wind-up torque resulting from continuously driving a wind-up shaft by a motor after completion of film wind-up and stops the motor upon such detection.